You win
by Mega-minor
Summary: C.C. wants something. Lelouch doesn't want to give it. Who will win? C.C.XLelouch rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

You win

"Awww come on please?" C.C. whined at Lelocuh as they sat in his room in the Black Knights' base. "For the last time no." "But why not?" "I already told you why not" "Well tell me again." Lelouch sighed, when was she going to give up on this? And more importantly was she even serious about it or was she just messing with him?

"You know it would be good for you. You have been so stressed out lately." C.C. tried to persuade. "I am most certainly not stressed out; I can handle everything perfectly fine." Lelouch brushed it off. "You fell asleep at your desk the last three nights in a row and remember that guy who brought you the wrong drink yesterday? You geassed him to jump off a cliff." "I asked for green tea and he brought me iced tea, _iced tea. _He had it coming!" Lelouch seethed.

"Anyway that just shows how busy I am, I don't have time. Why don't you go ask someone else?" "Everyone at the base is afraid you might do something to them." C.C. countered coolly. "I could always geass someone to do it." "Geassed people aren't the same though." C.C. complained. "Just do it." C.C. ordered him. "How many times will I need to say no?" Lelouch asked at his wits end.

"Face it Lelouch there isn't any legitimate reason not to."Aside from the fact I don't want to?" Lelouch replied stubbornly. "Oh please. Just talking about it is making you want it. Just look." C.C. pointed to an obvious protrusion in Lelouch's pants. Lelouch, whose face had instantly changed to bright crimson, turned around promptly.

"You know." C.C. began, standing up and walking over to him. "I bet that's pretty distracting during battles, this would even help you focus better by getting your mind off those dirty thoughts." C.C. bent over and whispered into his ear "So what do you say?"

Lelouch let out a growl, "Fine, you win."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note,

Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated.

Chapter 2

Lelouch was hard at work planning the Black Knights' next big attack on Britannia, papers were strewn about his desk, his laptop was open, and he had even put a sign on his door reading, "Do not disturb!" He was not getting much done however, thanks to a certain green haired, yellow eyed, sign ignoring witch.

C.C. was lying on a bed behind Lelouch staring with a strange intensity straight at his back. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Lelouch growled at her. "I'm bored." she replied flatly. "Well go be bored somewhere else. I have a lot of work to do and you sitting there staring at me like that makes me uncomfortable. "I'm bored." she said again. "Just let me be." Lelouch groaned at her. "I'm bored." C.C. said for the third time. "Then go eat some pizza or something!" C.C. gestured to a few empty pizza boxes around her. "I just ate a whole box, I'm full."

Lelouch let out a sigh stood up, slipped on his zero mask in case anyone would see him, and opened the door pulling the sign in and closing it. "Do you know what this says?" Lelouch asked trying to keep his voice calm. "I can read." C.C. replied sarcastically. "Well than why did you ignore what it said, march in my room, plop down on my bed and stare a hole through my back!" Lelouch almost yelled, how dare she defy the power of his sign?

"I'm bored fix it." C.C. demanded. Lelouch hung the sign back up and fell into his chair. "You're like an annoying pet that wants attention." C.C. just kept on staring at him, her eyes big and pleading. "I'm not going to give in because of puppy dog eyes." Lelouch said sternly and C.C.'s face went back to its normal bored and uninterested state. "Let me be." Lelouch said one more time before turning his chair around and continued his work. If I just ignore her long enough she'll leave eventually.

Around ten minutes later C.C. was indeed almost ready to give up. However a devious idea crept its way into her brain. A small smirk spread a across her face reeking of evil intent. It was an idea that in her mind would not only fix her boredom, but would also make lelouch take a deep breath and calm down. She slid out of the bed and snuck behind Lelouch who was too absorbed in his work to notice. She promptly grabbed his crotch and whispered into his ear, "Wana have sex? It's been so long since we did it last."

Lelouch turned several shades of red, slid out of C.C.'s grasp, and mumbled, "I thought that was a one-time thing." "Nonsense." replied C.C. "We can do it whenever we want to" "No, I'm too busy at the moment anyway." Lelouch muttered trying to ignore C.C.'s attempts at seducing him, trying with all of his might and failing. "Can we just skip this and get to the part where you give up?" C.C. asked rather annoyed.

Lelouch, noticing for the first time how hard his lower extremity was, and knowing he wouldn't get any work done until he had satisfied C.C. gave in. "You win, again." He sighed, C.C. smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note,

Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated.

Lelouch and C.C. both found there new pass time to be quite enjoyable and helpful to their daily lives. Lelouch was able to relax a bit which helped him focus during battles and C.C. was able to gain a valuable source of entertainment. During a particularly intimate moment however they reached a seemingly impassable impasse. Lelouch was wrapped in C.C.'s arms inside the Gawain's cockpit, she had insisted they do it there for "fun" and because she didn't want to take the time to go find bed. Lelouch had been annoyed but had quickly given in, "for the third time" he grumbled to himself. He was happy about not having to worry about rolling into a pizza though, which is exactly what happened the last time they did it. Even if he may have found the part where they ate it off of each other kinda fun, it was just too messy for Lelouch.

Lelouch, being fairly young and fairly inexperienced in the world of male-female intimacies began to reach the climax of this particular battle a little early for our dear C.C.'s taste. "AHHH, I can't hold back any longer!" Lelouch cried as he finished up. "Damnit Lelouch you still fire to fast." C.C. said, a little annoyed, but in good humor. "You're the one who wanted to do this in the first place." Lelouch said, a bit aggravated at C.C. but also at himself for apparently coming up short. C.C. giggled. "Did I strike a nerve on the great Zero? Don't blame me that you can't control yourself."

"I'd say it's your fault! You were going too fast." he grumbled. "Besides be happy I'm doing this, I could very well just get some other girl to do it. Shirley, Kallen, even Milly." In all honesty he would never dream of doing it with any of them, but C.C. practically begged him to do this with her, so this should get her off his back right? "Anyway If recall correctly you were the one trying to seduce me." C.C. was perfectly prepared though.

"I could always get someone else too. That thing I said about everyone at the base being too scared of getting into trouble with you was just a ploy. There are plenty stupid enough, Tamaki, for instance. Besides you were the one who always gave in to me." C.C. also would never actually do it with Tamaki, but it was fun to watch the way Lelouch squirmed when she said it. "All I'm saying is you should learn to hold back and control yourself a bit."

"I can control myself better than you can Miss witch. When was the last time you went a day without pizza?" Lelouch tried countering. "Pizza is a completely different thing." C.C. blew off his comment. Lelouch scowled. "You practically threw yourself on me!" C.C. smirked. "And you were putty in my hands every time." Lelouch blushed a bit, but smirked this time. "Face it C.C. you can't resist me. You couldn't live without our little fun time together." C.C.'s face went deadly serious. "I could go without it for way longer than you could, little boy. I have more experience than you could possibly imagine." Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "Experience or not I don't lose."

They glared intensely at each other and simultaneously said "You want to bet?"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note,

Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated.

"Well, I guess that's that then." Lelouch said as he finished signing the contract. C.C. looked the papers over, "Whichever one of us breaks first will face the consequences detailed in this document, by signing it we both agree to those terms." Lelouch gave a thoughtful nod. "Well I'm going to go grab some pizza." C.C. said as she exaggeratedly bent over to grab Lelouch's credit card. She stopped before exiting the door turned around and unbuttoned part of her shirt. "Remember Lelouch, all you have to to do to get this," she gestured at herself "is surrender to me." she finished. Lelouch let out a small chuckle, "You wish witch, by the end of the week you'll be on your knees begging me." C.C. smirked "You wish." she said before walking out.

Lelouch let out a deep sigh after he heard C.C. walk down the hall. He was a bit nervous as he was already beginning to feel the desire for C.C. and the bet had only just begun! Am I really so weak a man as too give in less than ten minutes into this challenge? No! He thought to himself. I am Zero a man who performs miracles, the man who will destroy Britannia! This is something I can treat like my fight against Britannia! I shall come up with some brilliant plan and show C.C. the difference between strategy and real time tactics!

C.C. was standing in front deep, deep in thought. C.C. was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the irritated line of people behind her. "Ummm, Miss you kind of need to make your order or I'll have to ask you to move along." the nervous cashier timidly told her. Instantly C.C.'s eyes went blood red and she began glaring a hole through the poor guy's head. "I am the paying customer and I will take as much time as I need, you useless excuse for an employee." C.C. flared, anger practically emanating from her body. "The customer is always right! Now, what did you say to me?" the cashier cowered in fear as did the line of people behind her. "I meant to say you can take as much time as you need!" "That's what I thought you said," C.C.'s anger dissipated and she began to ponder again. "Now," she said to herself "should I get onions, pepperoni, and pineapples or sausage, peppers, and ham?"

"Muhahaha! It is done!" Lelouch cried as he swiveled around in his chair. "There is no possible way I can lose this bet." "My four part plan is absolutely infallible!" Lelouch let out a satisfied sigh and took a deep breath. "Ummm Zero? You said you needed to speak to me about a very important top secret mission?" Kallen said as she knocked on the door. "Ahh yes of course just one moment Kallen." Lelouch slipped on his zero costume and opened the door. "Come, please sit down." Lelouch pulled a chair out and they both took a seat. "Now listen closely Kallen, this could be the most important mission of your life, and I don't want you speaking of it to anyone. Kallen looked at him curiously "Well okay what is it?" "I have plan I need your help, it has four main parts that must be carried out perfectly" Lelouch began. In fact, he thought to himself, C.C. is probably finding out for herself what part one is right about now.

"Hmmm, you know what just give four pizzas with pepperoni, pineapple, ham, peppers, onions, mushrooms, sausage, ham, bacon, and anchovies." C.C. declared proudly. The cashier and the line of people all let out a sigh of relief. "Ok cash or credit?" asked the cashier. C.C. just handed him Lelouch's credit card. "Ummm Miss I'm afraid to say this, but it says the credit card is no longer valid." C.C. eyes went wide, frightened. "What do you mean not valid?" she asked "I'm sorry miss but unless you have cash you can't have any pizza." "What? NNOOOO!" C.C. yelled full of anger, fear, and distress. What am I going to do? I can't order any pizza? I'll probably die! How could this have happened? Then the realization hit her and her eyes narrowed "Lelouch!" she snarled, "I'll get you for this." and she stormed out of the building.


End file.
